parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Hood
Bob Hood is a Childhood's movie spoof of Disney's 1973 film "Robin Hood". Cast: * Robin Hood - Bob the Builder * Maid Marian - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Little John - Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Prince John - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Sir Hiss - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) * Sheriff of Nottingham - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Friar Tuck - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Alan-a-Dale - Dilbert * Lady Kluck - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Trigger - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) * Nutsy - Kenny McCormick (South Park) * Otto - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Skippy Rabbit - Mac (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Sister Rabbit - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) * Tagalong Rabbit - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) * Mother Rabbit - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) * Toby Turtle - Timmy Turner (The Fairy OddParents) * Toby's Father - Mr. Turner (The Fairy OddParents) * Captain of the Guards - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Father Sexton - Owen (Total Drama) * Mother Church Mouse - Izzy (Total Drama) * The Tournament Crocodile - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) * Prince John's Thugs - Jafar (Aladdin), Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Hades (Hercules) and Rasputin (Anastasia) * Sheriff's Thugs - Clayton (Tarzan), The Ringmaster (Dumbo), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) and Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * King Richard - Forrest Gump * Executor - Chernabog (Fantasia) * Sheepdog Archer - Genie (Aladdin) * Warthog Archer - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) * Pig Archer - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) * Bloodhound Archer - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) * People of Nottingham - ??? * Robin Hood disguised as Fortune Teller - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * Little John disguised as Fortune Teller - Anna (Frozen) * Robin Hood disguised as Legged Stork - Pajama Sam * Little John disguised as Sir Reginald - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) * Robin Hood disguised as Old Man - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) Scenes: Movie Used: * Robin Hood (1973) Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017) * Kim Possible (2002) * Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2003) * Wacky Races (1968) * Wacky Races (2017) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2001) * Dilbert (1999) * JumpStart 3rd Grade (1996) * South Park (1997) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2008) * Histeria! (1998) * Bee Movie (2007) * The Fairy OddParents (2001) * Pocahontas (1995) * Total Drama (2007) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin: The Series (1994) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Peter Pan (1953) * Hercules (1997) * Anastasia (1997) * Tarzan (1999) * Dumbo (1941) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Forrest Gump (1994) * Fantasia (1940) * PaRappa the Rapper (1996) * PaRappa the Rapper 2 (2001) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Tangled Before Ever After (2017) * Tangled: The Series (2017) * Humphrey the Bear (1950) * Phineas and Ferb (2007) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) * Pajama Sam (1996) * Fun and Fancy Tree (1947) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) Trivia Gallery Poster Category:Robin Hood Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies